


Attach

by Hay_Bails



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Sex, Other, Poetry, rorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_Bails/pseuds/Hay_Bails
Summary: /Those were the nights that Rick would lay on his sideand stuff a fist in his mouthto muffle his weeping/





	

**Author's Note:**

> They share a bed. No sex. Just fluff.

In the end, it didn't really matter whether Morty snuck into Rick's bed,

or Rick stumbled into Morty's

 

Perhaps a nightmare;

perhaps too weak to make it back to his own room

 

No justification existed.

 

You'd imagine that it would always be Rick doing the comforting,

holding him tight in his steel grip of cool skin and metallic bone

 

But just as often it was Morty who affixed himself, small but certain

arms like chain link around his grandfather's lean shoulders

Rick could sleep through anything.

 

And Rick was never quite as cold as Morty thought.

 

Morty liked to touch the skin of his face, exploring the folds and

wondering idly whether it was possible for him to look like this,

fifty, sixty years from now.

 

Wondered if he could be so tall.

Wondered if he would feel so much pain.

 

(For indeed when Rick awoke, it was with much effort

and he wondered if tomorrow he would be able to move his fingers)

 

Morty didn't think about death very often. Rick would live forever.

 

Rick thought about death five times a day.

 

Morty knew this, and when he pressed his nose into the warm place

between Rick's neck and shoulder, he felt sad

and Rick hated it when Morty was sad.

 

But Morty never said anything

because he knew Rick was strong.

 

(Rick didn't feel strong.)

 

Once, they kissed. A drunk kiss, full of misplaced intentions

 

and both of them were confused about love, and what should love mean?

and what is romantic, or platonic,

 

or the sort of love a grandparent has for a grandson

(a parent has for a son, a parent has for a son,

a friend has for a friend.)

 

Were they friends?

Without speaking, they agreed

never to discuss it.

 

Morty could fall asleep quickly,

but Rick was incessantly awake

 

his brain was his curse.

he hurt so much.

 

Sometimes Morty was angry with him,

and Rick worried that he wouldn't come

 

but Morty would arrive,

perhaps a little late,

perhaps a little stiff,

stuttering more than usual

 

those were the nights that Rick placed ear to chest

listening to a heart beat

 

and Morty forgave him, every time

he always forgave him.

 

Those were the nights that Rick would lay on his side

and stuff a fist in his mouth

to muffle his weeping

 

Morty, in his sleep, would wrap two arms

and a leg around the old man

and anchor him to earth.

 

His heart was so full.

His heart

was so

full.


End file.
